Straw Hat Wyvern
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Waking up on a deserted island with no idea how I got there is one thing, but finding a Devil Fruit and getting my ass turned into a bloody Wyvern was a step too far. Aw well, at least this world's gonna be fun!
1. Chapter 1

Straw Hat Wyvern

Waking up on a deserted island with no idea how I got there is one thing, but finding a Devil Fruit and getting my ass turned into a bloody Wyvern was a step to far. Aw well, at least this world's gonna be fun!

 **So, I probably shouldn't be starting another story right now, but I can't resist. I've started watching One Piece again and I'd forgotten how much fun the series is, so writing this is likely to be just as fun. While not a full on crossover, I am going to be using some stuff from Pokemon for my main character and a few others. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Urh," I groaned as consciousness slowly returned, "What happened?"

I slowly pushed myself up, spitting sand out of my mouth. I paused. Sand? That can't be right. Last thing I remembered was going to bed in my flat in Manchester, so why in the world was a waking up on a damn beach. I sat up and looked around, rubbing my head that was aching for some reason. As previously mentioned, I was on a beach that I was pretty sure couldn't exist in the UK, not with sand that white, water that blue and a sun that hot. Of course, the jungle that bordered the beach was also a bloody good clue.

"Right, where the fuck am I?" I said, "And, more importantly, how did I get here?"

As expected, the answers weren't forthcoming. I got to my feet to take stock. As expected, I was still wearing the shorts and white t-shirt, which might be a good thing considering how hot it was out. I shook out my neck length black hair, scowling at the feel of sand mattered in it. There was a reason I hated going to the beach after all. Once my hair was combed out of my face, I turned to the jungle.

"Right, I guess the first job is to see if I can find any civilisation," I said, right before my stomach gave a loud rumble, "Correction, I need to find something to eat."

Just one problem. I had no idea what was safe to eat around here and I also had no idea how to survive in a place like this. That meant it would probably be smartest to see about finding a town or something. With that in mind, I set off down the beach since chances are I'd find something eventually.

* * *

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I said five hours later as I stared at the me shaped divot on the sand.

Apparently I had managed to walk the entire way around the island, which meant not only was the place absolutely tiny, but unless there was a town inland, I didn't think there was anyone living here. I sighed and turned inland. No choice if I wanted to find something I could recognise to eat or fresh water.

* * *

"So hungry," I groaned as I pushed my way through the undergrowth.

It had been 12 hours since I had found myself on the island and I was quickly beginning to realise that there was no one else here. Fortunately, it didn't seem like there was any animals big enough to be a threat either, but predators were the least of my worries when I hadn't see any fruit I recognised or even stumbled on a fresh water source. I needed to find something soon or I was in serious trouble, especially with the baking sun beating down on me.

I pushed another furn out of my way, only for my foot to catch on a root and sent me tumbling down a hill to land with a splash in a pool of...WATER!

I came up with a gasp and immediately started guzzling down the refreshingly cool liquid until my thirst was quenched, before I sat back with a gasp to take in my surroundings. The pool was crystal clear and surprisingly cold considering the heat of the sun, but it was also well shaded by the trees that surrounded it and the large rock formation that sat above it from which a small waterfall fell into the pool. I was distracted from enjoying my surroundings when my stomach gave a very loud rumble and informed me that, although my thirst was quenched, I still needed food. I groaned and got to my feet, intending to see if I could find some fruit trees close to the pond, when something bumped against my leg. I looked down and saw that it was a fruit that looked a lot like a big, red apple. In a truly stupendous example of idiocy, I grabbed the fruit and took a big bite. I was half way through it before I noticed the nasty taste. I froze and pulled the fruit away from my mouth, taking a closer look at it. I felt the blood drain from my face as I noticed that the skin had a swirl pattern on it and that it was actually half red, half white and a rather unpleasant realisation took root in my mind.

"A nasty tasting fruit with swirls on the skin?" I muttered, "Oh hell, please don't tell me…"

Before I could finish the thought, I felt a tingling feeling in my hand. I looked down and saw that my fingers had stretched out and sharpened into blood red claws.

"OK, that was unexpected," I said, before I doubled over as my entire body started tingling and shifting.

It didn't hurt, but it was far from the most comfortable sensation. I felt my body expand as my arms slowly shifted, growing skin between them as they stretched out into leathery wings and my ears migrated to the top of my head and expanded to a rather large size. Finally, a tail tore itself from my behind and the transformation stopped, leaving me panting in the shallow pool.

"Oh yeah, I'd say that confirms it," I groaned, "That was a Devil Fruit. How the hell did I end up in the One Piece world and...how the fuck did I turn into a Noivern?!"

I had just caught sight of my reflection in the pool and, sure enough, I had indeed turned into the Sound Wave Pokemon.

"OK, so apparently I woke up on an island in the One Piece world and found a Zoan Type Devil Fruit that turned me into a Pokemon?" I said incredulously, "Thats...completely insane. Now how to I turn back?"

As soon as I asked that, my body immediately shrank back down to my human form, my newly torn up clothes just barely hanging on.

"Great, stupid fruit," I grumbled, absently noticing that my fringe had gained a red streak the same colour and shape as my brand new Wyvern form's nose, "Well, I guess now I don't need to worry about food once I figure out my abilities. Plus, I can fly!"

* * *

As it turned out, learning to use the abilities gained from the Devil Fruit was surprisingly easy. Sure, I had to learn how to move in my alternate forms and I didn't have a built in fighting style or anything, but learning to fire off sonic attacks that could blast solid rock to dust was easy. I even managed to figure out a way to use those vibrations to catch me some protein from the small animals that called the island home, although I did accidentally blow a couple up before I mastered that trick.

During my time on that little island, I also considered what the hell I was going to do. I briefly toyed with the idea of trying to get home, but quickly tossed it. I had no idea how I even got here, so I had even less of an idea as to how to get home. So, that left me with one of two options. Option one, I get the hell of this island and try to live a semi normal life or, option two I get the hell of this island and do what most people who wind up in my situation do, join the Straw Hats. Just one problem, I have no idea how to get of the island. Sure I can fly, but I can't fly forever and its not like I can just land in the middle of the sea. I couldn't swim for peanuts even before I ate the Devil Fruit.

* * *

I sighed as I shifted on my perch, my tail waving lazily to keep me balanced as I stared out to sea. I had made a cave high up on the mountain that dominated the centre of the island my home, both because it kept any of the little pests running around down on the forest floor from making a mess of my home, and because it provided an excellent view for miles, especially with the incredible vision afforded by my full Wyvern form. I was looking at something that had caught my attention pretty early on in my so far two month long stay. At first I thought it was a cloud bank, but it hadn't moved in the entire time I'd been here. Now, my brain told me that meant it was probably another landmass and, if it was within my sightline, I could probably make it. However, I admit I was scared. If I was wrong and it was some crazy as weather phenomenon that was natural to this crazy world, I'd be stuck out in the middle of nowhere with nowhere to go.

Still, that decision had been taken out of my hands since my hunting of the island's wildlife meant that I was starting to run out of food. Hense, why I was stood up the top of the mountain with my belly full and a satchel of non perishable food I'd made out of vines and the remains of my shirt, ready to start my journey while desperately hoping I wouldn't end up as fish food.

"Well, here we go," I mumbled.

I spread my wings and threw myself off my perch, angling my wings to catch the breeze and swooping away from the place I'd called home for the past two months. I circled the island a couple of times, mostly to gain a bit of extra height with the thermals rising from the island, but also to take one last look at the place. That done, I tilted my wings and flew in the direction of the dark shadow.

* * *

An hour of flying later and, to my relief, the shadow resolved itself into a landmass rather than just a cloud formation. I grinned and flapped my wings, speeding up my flight in my eagerness to get to the island, especially when I caught sight of smoke coming from what had to be a village.

* * *

It took another hour to reach the island at the speed I was going, by which time I was absolutely exhausted and staggering in the air. As soon as I was over the beach, I started descending. Unfortunately, it looked like in my excitement, I'd pushed myself a little too much and my wings chose that moment to give up the ghost, dropping me out of the sky to land head first in a grove of trees that was conveniently placed beneath me with a loud crash. My last conscious action was to morph back to human form. You know, to keep whoevers orchard this was from killing me thinking I was a monster.

* * *

"Urrg, did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" I groaned as consciousness returned.

My arms felt like they were on fire and it felt like I'd been run over by a truck.

"Ah, so you're awake," said a voice from nearby.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring up at something I hadn't seen in two months. An actual ceiling, rather than the stone ceiling of my cave. Since my body was hurting so much, I just moved my eyes as I looked around. The room was mid sized and sparsely decorated while still being functional as a doctors surgery. The Doctor himself was sat beside my bed, an elderly man with grey hair, a grey mustache and goatee. He was wearing a bandanna with a red cross, and sunglasses, as well as a striped light green and dark green shirt under a doctors coat with a red cross on the side on the right arm.

"Whats your name kid?" he asked.

"Marcus," I said, "Where am I?"

"You're in Cocoyasi village on the Conomi Island chain," he said, "I'm Dr. Nako. Do you mind if I ask where you came from? Nojiko found you in her tangerine orchard but it looked like you fell from the sky."

"Hehe, not entirely wrong," I said, before I winced as by body twinged from my laughter, "Ow."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Nako.

"Lets just say I have some rather unusual abilities and leave it at that," I said, "So whats the prognosis doc?"

The doctor eyed me for a moment, before he let out a sigh.

"Fine, keep your secrets," he said, "But whatever power you have can't be very good for you. Your arms have multiple stress fractures, your muscles were badly damaged and you seem to be suffering from malnutrition."

"Urg, guess thats what I get for pushing myself to the limit after spending two months eating nothing but rodents," I muttered.

Nako gave me an odd look, before he huffed.

"Fine, whatever," he said, getting to his feet, "Your injuries are healing well and very quickly at that, but you do need to eat to fully recover."

"Fair enough," I said as my stomach rumbled, "Er, you wouldn't happen to have any fruit, would you?"

"Fruit? Why fruit?"

"I...have no idea," I said, "I just feel an odd craving for fruit is all."

Must be my Devil Fruit powers acting up.

"You are a very strange young man Marcus," said Nako, "But fine."

"You don't know the half of it," I muttered as Nako left the room.

Now alone, I turned my gaze back to the ceiling. Cocoyasi Village eh? In that case, I'd better make sure I was as strong as I could possibly be, just in the Straw Hats hadn't come through yet. I wasn't sure which would be better. If they hadn't come through, then that meant I had a good chance of making a good impression on Luffy and joining the crew. On the other hand, I wasn't sure if I could actually stand up to Arlong and his goons, even with my Zoan powers.

On the flip side, if they had come through, this would be a good place to settle down, but I wouldn't be able to join up with the Straw Hats. Eh, I'd deal with it when I found out where in the timeline I was. Decision made, I settled in to recover.

* * *

A couple of days later, Nako gave me a clean bill of health.

"So, what will you do now?" he asked as I slipped on my tattered clothes.

"I have no idea," I said, "I literally only have these clothes and thats it. I don't suppose you know anywhere I can find a job until I can get on my feet?"

"Hmm, Nojiko is usually willing to take on help at her farm and the tavern's always looking for a few more helping hands," said Nako, looking thoughtful, "And...well, if you can fight and you have a death wish, you could try and take down Arlong for his bounty."

Welp, that handles the question of where in the timeline I was. Sort of.

"Nah, no interest in bounty hunting," I said, "Least of all the man...er...fishman with the highest bounty in the East Blue."

"A wise course of action my friend," said Nako, patting me on the shoulder.

"I'm not an idiot," I said, "Thanks for the help doc. See ya around."

I left Nako's house and made my way down the streets of the town, ignoring the odd looks my tattered clothes got me.

"Hey, your that guy I found in my orchard," said a voice behind me.

I stopped and turned to see a young woman with short, light blue hair and a heavily tattooed right arm. She was wearing a beige sleeveless shirt, blue trousers and purple sandals.

"I guess so," I said, "Well, unless you've had other people drop in on you like I did. So I'm guessing that your Nojiko?"

"Thats right," said the tangerine farmer.

"Well in that case, I owe you for saving my neck," I said, "My names Marcus, its nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Nojiko, "So, what do you plan to do? Judging from your clothes, you don't have much."

"I don't," I said, "In fact, I literally just have the clothes on my back. The old Doctor said that you might be interested in taking me on as an assistant until I can get on my feet."

"He did did he?" she asked, eyeing me up and down, "Well, OK. I could use a helping hand. But first, I think we should get you some new clothes."

I blinked and nodded slowly.

"O...K, but I don't have any money."

"Don't worry, you can pay me back with your work," said Nojiko, "Come on."

I followed her down the street and into a clothes shop.

* * *

"So what do you think?" asked Nojiko as I stared at my new outfit in the mirror.

I had to wonder if it was a coincidence, Nojiko had actually seen my Zoan form or if someone upstairs had been guiding my new bosses hand because the outfit I wore was exactly the same colours as a Noivern. I was wearing a black jacket with a teal inline, sleeves that were purple on the top and black on the bottom with red lines at the cuffs, as well as a white fur collar. My trousers and shoes were black, with the shoes having red tips to the toes and the trousers being teal on the inside of my legs. Under my jacket, I wore a dusky purple shirt the same colour as my sleeves.

"Their perfect," I said with a grin, "Thanks a lot."

"Oh don't thank me yet, I intend to make you work to pay me back," said Nojiko with a grin that made me fear for my life.

* * *

Far away from Cocoyashi village, a pair of red and green eyes opened in a dark room.

"So, another one of has been found," said the owner in a soft yet powerful voice.

"Oh?" asked a female voice, a pair of pink eyes turning to face the owner of the green eyes, "Does that mean we're getting a new crew member?"

"Perhaps," said a deep voice that belonged to a pair of blue eyes, "But he may be a weakling. Do you really want one of those tarnishing our name?"

"Heh, you mean like you?" said a sultry, female voice as a grin appeared below a pair of purple eyes.

"Why you..!"

"Enough you three," said the first voice, making the other three shut up, "Daniel has a point. A chain is only as strong as its weakest link and I will not have our success be destroyed because our new brother is weak."

"Your orders, captain?" asked Pink Eyes.

"Send Koneko to keep an eye on him for now," said the apparent captain, "When we have a better idea of his strength, I'll decide who best to send to recruit him."

"Are you sure thats wise?" asked Blue Eyes, "Koneko isn't exactly known for keeping on task. She'll probably end up making friends with the brat."

"Thats the plan," said the Captain, "If she makes friends with the new kid, we could use that to get him to join us."

The room rocked, causing the curtains that kept it in shadow to flap and allow in a few fingers of light that fell on the back of the captain's coat, revealing the symbol emblazoned there. A golden, cross-like wheel under a skull.

 **And thats the end of that. I'm going to be including my own group of pirates that will serve as antagonists for a later arc I have in mind. And then probably switch to being potential allies in the future as is standard for One Piece.**

 **Marcus is literally a Noivern, right down to the moves he can learn. Basically, in his full animal form, he can use any move Noivern can use, once he's strong enough. As of right now, he's about level 18 and can use a few abilities from the HM/TM list.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it enough to leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Straw Hat Wyvern

Waking up on a deserted island with no idea how I got there is one thing, but finding a Devil Fruit and getting my ass turned into a bloody Wyvern was a step to far. Aw well, at least this world's gonna be fun!

 **And we're back. Nothing to say here, so lets get started. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since I found myself in Cocoyasi village, during which time Nojiko had worked me so hard that I became very glad that my Zoan Devil Fruit gave me a boost in healing or I'd have been out for the count a long time ago. Of course, the fact I was also training in secret making use of my ability to fly to get well away from the village and Fishmen probably didn't help. Also in that time, the neighbouring village of Gosa had failed to pay up to Arlong and got flipped by the sea cow thing, which, from my knowledge of the timeline, meant that the Straw Hats would be arriving very soon.

* * *

I sighed as I placed the last basket of freshly harvested fruit on the stack and wiped the sweat from my forehead. It was early in the day, so it hadn't got as hot as it could do around here, but hard manual labour meant I had worked up quite a sweat. It didn't help that my boss was nowhere to be seen, having headed out to do something earlier in the day. At that exact moment, Nojiko appeared at the gate with a little boy and a body draped over her shoulder.

"Errr, what the hell is that?" I asked, pointing at the limp body.

"No idea, I found him in Gosa trying to take on a Fishman," said Nojiko, "Have you finished?"

"Yep, all harvested and ready for packing," I said, jerking a thumb at the stack of crates stacked up by the house.

"Great, now help me get him inside."

I did as I was told, before heading upstairs to have a shower, inwardly dancing for joy. If Usopp was here, that meant that the rest Straw Hats would be here soon and I could stop having to watch the Fishmen rough up the people of the town without doing anything. I was fairly confident in my powers now and I was sure I could fight toe to toe with them if it came to that, but I wasn't strong enough to take on an entire crew. Not by a long shot.

After showering, I headed back downstairs, stopping outside the sitting room/kitchen combo where I could hear Nojiko giving the kid she'd helped out her little peptalk and told him to go home. He stood and walked through the door, pausing as he saw me leaning against the wall. I grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Good luck kid," I said.

He nodded and left the house, leaving me to step into the room.

"Pretty neat speech Nojiko," I said as I entered, making Usopp jump.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Names Marcus," I said, "I work for Nojiko as her indentured servant."

That earned me a slap upside the head.

"Piss off, idiot," she said, before turning to Usopp, "Now, why did you come here to our village?"

"Oh, right," said Usopp, "My name is Captain Usopp, I came here looking for a girl named Nami."

"Nami?" asked Nojiko, sounding surprised.

"Isn't that your sister who joined the Arlong crew?" I asked, before clapping my hands over my sensitive ears.

"WHAT?!" shreaked Usopp.

"Yeah, thats her," said Nojiko, walking over to where a photo of her, Nami and Bell-mere sat on the sideboard.

I tuned out most of the following conversation in favour of considering what I was going to do. I'd need to do something to attract Luffy's attention. Then again, my Zoan forms would probably do that job. I should probably help out with the inevitable battle with the Fishmen though, if only for the chance to kick Arlong's teeth in.

Suddenly, I was broken from my thoughts by someone pounding on the door. I went to answer it and found an out of breath resident stood on the front step.

"A-Arlongs coming," he gasped.

Nojiko appeared at my shoulder.

"What? Why? I thought we payed him this month," she said.

"I don't know, all I know is that I've been told to warn everyone. Just stay out of sight!"

He went running off, no doubt to warn some other people.

"Whats going on?" asked Usopp.

Nojiko ignored him and pushed past me, heading towards the town proper.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked the Straw Hat Sniper.

"I can't just sit here," said Nojiko.

I followed my landlord with Usopp on my heels until we reached the town. Once we were there, Nojiko lead us into the alleyways until we reached a good vantage point, just in time to see Arlong start his little rant on how this area was going to be the first part of his 'glorious empire'. I scoffed.

"Man, what a windbag," I muttered.

"Windbag or not, he can more than back it up," said Nojiko, narrowing her eyes slightly, "We're nothing to him, so killing us is easy for them."

"Hmm, is that so?" I mumbled, rubbing my chin, "I wonder…"

Nojiko shot me a sharp look.

"Whatever your thinking, don't," she hissed, "You don't stand a chance!"

"Nojiko, let me let you in on something," I said, "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

I gave a dark grin.

"However, one thing I'm not capable of is sitting back and watching as bullys walk all over people. Hold this."

I handed her my jacket.

"Wait, what are you…"

I ignored her and took off towards Arlong. One of the awesome side effects of my Devil Fruit was that it had drastically increased my body's strength, even in Human Form, making me stronger and much, much faster than any normal Human. Sure, I wasn't anywhere near as fast or strong as in my other forms, but I could still pack a serious wallop.

"Hey ugly, let the old geezer go!" I shouted, drawing Arlongs attention, right as I slammed my fist into his jaw.

It did fuck all, but at least I now had his attention.

"And who are you?" asked the hulking fishman.

"Oh, I'm just a temporary guest in the Village," I said, shaking out my now numb fingers, "Incidentally, exactly what is your jaw made of?"

Arlong stared at me for a moment, before he burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAH, well, isn't this interesting?" he sneered, "A little Human who thinks he can stand up to us. Do you have any idea who I am boy?"

"I'm 18 and your Arlong the Saw, the man with the highest Bounty in the East Blue," I said.

"In that case, why would you stand against me?" asked the Fishman Captain, "Surely you know you don't stand a chance."

I smirked.

"Oh, I know that perfectly well," I said, "In this form, I don't stand a chance and, given the choice, I'd much rather have just left well enough alone. However…"

I tapped into my power and felt my body start to change as my smirk widened in time to reveal my extending teeth.

"I really don't like bullys and you sir are just that, a bully picking on the weak. That means I have no problem with using you as a testing dummy for some of my new powers!"

I crouched down as my transformation completed. My humanoid form appeared to be a humanoid version of my full form (no shit) with the same colouration. I gained claws, black and blue scales and a tail, while my ears became pointed and gained the blue interior. I didn't have wings, but I did have small fins on my wrists that were razor sharp. Thankfully, I didn't expand that much like some Zone type users, instead keeping my lean body shape, probably because Noivern was also pretty lean. That build meant I was _fast_ and extremely agile. As an added bonus, this form gave me access to a plethora of sound based attacks that could easily turn solid stone into gravel.

"What the hell?" said Arlong, staring at me in shock, as did everyone else, "What the hell are you?"

"Heh, I'm a Zoan Type," I said, "I've eaten a Devil Fruit, although I have no idea which one."

I dug my claws into the ground and pushed off, shooting across the street at speeds way too fast for a Human to see. Quick as a flash, I grabbed Genzo from Arlong's fingers, leaving a nice sized cut with my talons as I did, and zipped over to Nojiko.

"Here, keep an eye on the old man," I said to my gaping landlord as I put the old man down next to her, "I'll be right back."

At that moment, Arlong let out a terrifying roar of fury.

"RAAAAGGGHHHH, HOW DARE YOU, YOU PUNY HUMAN!" he roared, "I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

He ran over to the nearest house and picked it up. Literally, picked up the entire house.

"Ah, thats not good," I said as I ran back into the square to keep Nojiko, Usopp and Genzo out of the line of fire, "Hey ugly, over here!"

Arlong spun around and heaved the building at me.

"Sonic Lance!" I shouted, inhaling deeply, before unleashing a hypersonic scream that hit the flying house and completely pulverised it.

Arlong let out a wordless roar of rage and went to charge me, but was stopped by his fellow fishmen who seemed to be trying to talk him down from flattening the whole village.

"So, still think I don't stand a chance?" I said with a grin.

"GAHHH GET HIM!" roared Arlong as he struggled against his crewmens hold.

I sighed as a couple of unnamed Fishmen stepped forwards, looking weary.

"If you think they'll be able to take me, you've got another think coming," I said.

"Yeah right, you just got lucky is all!" scoffed one of the fishmen as the rest of the crew dragged Arlong away, "No Human can beat a Fishman!"

"True," I said, "But then…"

I vanished and reappeared behind the two pirates.

"I wouldn't really call myself a Human any more," I continued with a dark grin as I flicked my fins clean of the blood clinging to them, "More like, a Wyvern. Sonic Slicer."

The two fishmen collapsed with cuts all over their bodies. I let out a sigh and allowed my transformation to recede. I raised my hand and saw it was shaking.

"Marcus?" said Nojiko in a hesitant voice, "Are...you OK?"

"Yeah, just...that was my first real fight," I said, turning to face my friend.

As I did, I noticed the faces of all the villages looking out of their houses, all staring at me.

"Oh great," I sighed, "And this is why I kept my abilities a secret."

"What are your abilities?" asked Genzo as the scared old man approached me, "I've never seen anything like them."

"I ate a Devil Fruit," I said, "It was a Zoan type, which means I have the ability to switch between my human form to an animal form and a hybrid of the two."

"What animal form?" asked Nojiko.

I eyed her, before I shrugged and transformed. Nojiko and Genzo both took a step back in shock as Usopp let out a terrified scream.

"AHHHH, MONSTER!" he screamed.

I turned my now yellow eyes on the sniper.

"Are you sure you want to call me that in this form?" I growled, showing off my sharp teeth.

"S-s-s-sorry," stuttered Usopp, shivering under my gaze.

"So thats what you meant when you said I wasn't wrong about you falling from the sky," said Nako as he came over, "I take it you can fly with those wings?"

"Yep, I can," I said, spreading my wings proudly, "Unfortunately, I over stretched a little and ended up crashing. Oh, and I can do a lot more than just fly."

I shot a wave of sound at Usopp that made him stiffen and fall over with blood leaking from his ears.

"That was for calling me a Monster," I said as I shifted back.

Just in time for Nami to appear over the horizon.

"Hey everyone," she said as the peanut gallery all turned away from the windows and the few that had come out vanished back inside.

"Hey Nami, its not like you to just come strolling through town like this," said Nojiko.

"Yeah, well…" said the Navigator as she gave me a funny look, "And whos this? A new boyfriend Nojiko?"

"Nope, I'm the guy who's gonna feed Arlong to the fishes," I said with a grin that showed off far too many teeth for a human.

Nami snorted.

"Yeah right," she said, "No one can beat Arlong, least of all a scrawny guy like you."

"They beg to differ," I said, jerking my thumb at the two dead fishmen I'd gutted, "Later."

I turned before Nami could react to the sight of her deceased crewmen and walked away, pausing to grab Usopp by the ankle and pull him along with me. I'd need him later. As I left, I couldn't help but think of how easy killing those two Fishmen had been. Sure, they weren't Human, but they were pretty close and yet, I didn't feel anything. Well, that wasn't completely true, I felt a certain amount of dark satisfaction for taking them out. I wonder if that had something to do with my Devil Fruit messing with my brain chemistry? That was a slightly scary thought. Still, so long as it didn't send me on a killing rampage, I could live with it.

"Hey!"

I stopped and turned around to see Zoro stood at the end of the alley.

"Who are you and what did you do you Usopp?" he demanded, grabbing his sword and drawing it a few inches.

"This guy?" I asked, holding up Usopp by his ankle, "Hes fine, I just knocked him out because he insulted me."

Zoro blinked.

"What?"

"He called me a Monster. So rude."

I dunked him in the water barrel next to me and pulled him out as he started spluttering.

"Hey, whats the big idea?" he yelled, "You won't get away with dunking the great Captain Uso-GLUB!"

I dunked him back in the barrel.

"Er, can I have my friend back?" asked Zoro, looking like he had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Sure, catch."

I tossed Usopp at the swordsman.

"Say, your Roronoa Zoro, right?"

"Thats right," said Zoro.

"So whats a pirate hunter like you doing here?" I asked, "After Arlong's bounty?"

"No, I'm here looking for someone," he said.

"I might be able to help with that," I said, "Who are you looking for?"

"It doesn't matter," said Zoro, "Shes a part of Arlong's crew."

"Ah, you're looking for Nami, right?" I said, snapping my fingers.

"You know her?"

"Nah, I've only been here for about three weeks, but her sister's my boss, so I know a bit about her," I said, "Like this for instance. She may seem like shes one of Arlong's goons, but the truth is she can't stand the bastard. She's only working for him so she can buy back her village, this village."

"How in the world do you know that?" asked Usopp, finally managing to get his head on straight.

"My ears aren't just for looks ya know," I said, "I can hear far better than any Human. You'd be surprised what you can hear by hanging around on rooftops."

"Huh, whats that supposed to mean?" asked Zoro.

I just looked at him and transformed.

"GAH, MONSTER!"

"SUPERSONIC!"

Zoro keeled over with swirls in his eyes from my sound attack.

"Why do people insist on calling me that when they see this form?" I growled as I shifted back.

"Em, you are kinda scary looking," said Usopp as he tried to wake up Zoro.

"Still no reason to be rude," I growled.

"Urg, what hit me?" groaned Zoro as he came too.

"Low frequency sound waves designed to mess with the inner ear and cause disorientation," I said, "Its what you get for calling me a Monster."

"Urg, fair enough," groaned Zoro as he struggled to his feet, still looking dizzy, "Sorry about…"

He trailed off and swallowed, apparently trying to keep his dinner down.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't last too long," I said as the swordsman's legs gave out.

"So, what do we do?" asked Usopp, "I mean, if Nami's trying to save her village, I feel like we should help her some how."

"The only way I can think of is to take out Arlong," I said, "I could probably face down most of his minions in small groups, but any more than three or one competent member and I'd get my tail kicked. I don't suppose you two have any strong friends on the way, do you?"

"Oh, thats right, Luffy's on his way, isn't he?" said Usopp.

"Yeah, thats right," said Zoro, finally shaking off his grogginess, "I wonder where he is?"

"Well, that depends," I said thoughtfully, "I guess if he thought Nami was coming here to go after Arlong, he's head straight for Arlong Park."

There was a moment's silence. Then…

"GOD DAMN IT!"

Zoro took off in the direction of Arlong Park.

"Damn, Luffy probably does think that!" said Usopp, sounding panicked.

He took of after Zoro, leaving me to watch after them feeling smug. I'd been trying to figure out a way to get them to meet up with Luffy where he'd land since I prevented Usopp from getting captured and that worked quite nicely. Now I just had to wait.

 **And I'm done with this chapter. I don't think its that far out to believe that a Zoan could take on a couple of no named Fishmen, especially a pseudo-Mythic type with abilitys like Marcus. That said, if he went up against the stronger members of the crew, he'd probably get his tail kicked.**

 **As I mentioned in Chapter 1, he can only use his Pokemon moves in his full form. In his hybrid form, he uses sound and speed based attacks with an agile fighting style in conjunction with his claws and sharp fins.**

 **The thing with people calling him a monster and tanking a Supersonic to the face is probably going to be a bit of a running gag. Should be fun at least.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Straw Hat Wyvern

Waking up on a deserted island with no idea how I got there is one thing, but finding a Devil Fruit and getting my ass turned into a bloody Wyvern was a step too far. Aw well, at least this world's gonna be fun!

 **And we're back! Nothing really much to say here so lets dive straight in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

You know, there's nothing more relaxing that floating on thermals, staring out over a great expanse of land or sea. It had become one of my favorite past times since eating that Devil Fruit and was an excellent way of calming the mind and thinking. Of course, this particular day was a bit different because I wasn't in the sky to kill time. What I was actually doing was trying to keep track of everything so I knew the best time to drop in and offer the Straw Hats a helping hand. I had one eye on the Marines who were making there way towards the tangerine orchard, another on Arlong Park where I could see those two morons who called everyone 'bro' were having their asses kicked and a third on where Nojiko was telling the Straw Hats about Nami's past with Arlong and his cronies.

I admit, I was a little torn. I could swoop down and help Nami out with the Marines she was tussling with, but I also knew that she needed to go through with this in order to finally be able to break free of Arlong's grasp. If I helped her keep that money she wouldn't be desperate enough to turn to Luffy for help and then who knows what could happen. Even so, it hurt to see Nami so desperate, even if I'd only shared a single conversation with her and for once I was cursing my extremely acute hearing as I could hear her crys and begging which only served to make me feel even shittyer. If only something would happen to distract me…

"Hiya!"

"GAH!"

I nearly dropped out of the sky at the unexpected voice from right next to me and snapped my head around to the source. Floating next to me, looking like she was just laying stretched out on solid ground rather than thin air, was a small girl with pink hair and eyes. She looked about 13 and was wearing a pink hoodie with cat ears attached to the hood and white short shorts, as well as a pair of pink and white trainers. Oh, and she also had real pink cat ears sticking out the top of her head and a long, thin tail with a bulbous tip swaying behind her.

"I'm Mew Koneko," chirped the girl, "Who are you Mr?"

"Er, Marcus," I said hesitantly, "How are you..?"

"Flying?" she asked, "Thats easy, I can fly~!"

I sweatdropped.

"I can see that, but how?" I growled, "I thought the ability to fly was rare around here?"

"Really? Cus Daddys got a load of people who can fly in his crew," said Koneko, cocking her head on one side.

"Urr, OK," I said slowly, "And how can they fly?"

"Oh, they all ate one of those yucky fruits," said Koneko, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Wait, you mean a Devil Fruit?" I gasped, "You too?"

"Yep, the Poke-Poke fruit I think Daddy called it," she said, "I think he called the one he gave me a Mew type or something…"

She trailed off, not that I was really listening as I was suddenly nursing a pounding headache. So apparently I wasn't as unique as I thought, not if this girl had the powers of a Mew vire Devil Fruit. Blimey, thats a scary thought. If this girl was to be believed, then her dad had more than a few people on his crew with the powers of Pokemon at their command. And, extrapolating out with a touch of logic from mine and what I guessed Koneko was, they could be either regular Pokemon, which was a scary thought to begin with, or any of the Legendaries, which made me feel a bit lightheaded. I think I need to see about finding a place to look up Wanted Posters and see if I could find any information on these Poke-Poke users. It wouldn't do to get blindsided by them in the future.

"Sooo, what ya doin?" asked Koneko, flipping upside down in the air.

"Thinking and trying to keep an eye on everything," I said, looking back down to see what was going on, "Oh bloody hell!"

Apparently Koneko had distracted me a little too much and I'd somehow missed the start of the fight with Arlong and his goons. Actually, I'd somehow missed most of the fight and now Sanji and Zoro were laid out and Nami had arrived for Arlongs little taunting speech.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I need to go," I said, "Nice meeting ya Koneko!"

"Bye bye Mr Noivern!" she called as I folded my wings and dove.

I waved my tail at her, before flapping my wings and rocketing down, sweeping past the villages as Nami proclaimed that they'd fight to the death and touched down behind her.

"That won't be necessary," I said, making Nami stiffen.

"Marcus, what are you doing here?" demanded someone in the crowd.

"Don't you remember?" I asked with a grin that showed off my fangs, "I said I'd take down Arlong and thats exactly what I'll do."

Nami slowly looked up at me, her eyes widening as she saw my full form for the first time.

"Who… are you?" she asked.

"Heh, you're the first person not to call me a Monster when they first see this form," I said, "Unfortunately, now isn't the time for introductions. I'll let your friends fill you in. In the meantime, I've got a shark to fillit."

I turned around to face Arlong, who was glaring at me.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" he growled.

"Aww, you don't remember me?" I asked with a grin, flexing my talons, "And after I gave you something to remember me by."

Arlongs hand twitched as he growled in anger.

"So, this is your Animal form," he growled, "I admit, its not what I was expecting."

"I'm glad I've impressed you," I said.

Along just scoffed.

"Impressed? Hardly. I don't care what form you are, your still Human."

"Oh am I?" I asked, shifting to my hybrid form and crouching down, "You wanna test that theory?"

"With pleasure!" roared Arlong as he charged.

I met his charge, ducking under his attempt at biting my head off and countering with a slash of my fins. Arlong moved with surprising speed for such a big fellow and deflected both swings away, only to take a tail slap upside the head that nearly caused him to overbalance, helped along with a blast of sound to the face. The Fishman staggered back, shaking his head as he tried to regain his balance. I capitalized on Arlongs disorientation and attacked, aiming to slice him across the belly with my fins. Unfortunately, two months of training does not a skilled fighter make, even with the aid of the Zoan Type instincts and Arlong was a seasoned fighter. He shook off the affects of my sound attack far quicker than I was expecting and grabbed my arm.

"Aw shit," I muttered as Arlong gave a dark grin.

"Say, if you're a Devil Fruit user like that kid, then that means…" said Arlong as he tugged on my arm, pulling me off balance, "That you're weak to water too!"

He spun and threw me towards the sea, leaping after me as he did, clearly intending to keep me from simply flying away. Unfortunately for him, I still had more than a few tricks hidden up my sleeves. I transformed and gained a white glow around my body.

"AGILITY!" I shouted as I shot out from under Arlong in a blur of white light, appearing above him, "Gust!"

I flapped my wings and a blast of near hurricane force wind slammed into Arlong, sending him crashing into the water. If he was Human, his bones would likely have been broken from the impact, but Arlong just vanished beneath the waves. I steadied myself in the air and hovered above the waves, staring down at the water, waiting for Arlong to come back up.

"Those techniques," said Arlong as his head emerged from the water, glaring up at me, "I think I've seen them before. Yes, it was back on the Grand Line, some kid named Ketchum D. Ash used that speed technique."

I barely kept from falling out of the sky at that.

"He said he was a pirate, but he acted like a little kid," continued Arlong, "I didn't recognize his flag either. It had a golden wheel over crossed bones."

My sensitive ears caught a startled gasp from Johnny and Yosaku.

"T-thats the symbol of the Sinnoh Pirates!" I heard one of the pair say, followed by a rustling of paper.

I was a bit too distracted to see what was going on though as Arlong had just ducked back under the water.

"This is gonna suck," I muttered, right before Arlong came shooting out of the water straight at me.

"SHARK DARTS!" roared Arlong.

I crossed my wings over my chest and a glowing green sphere appeared around me.

"Protect!"

Arlong slammed into my barrier nose first and sparked off the impregnable shield. The impact sent me spinning and it was only with a bit of frantic flapping that I prevented myself from crashing face first into the building, instead landing on the railing.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that again," I grumbled as I shook out my now numb wings, "I really ought to be finishing this fight up."

I spread my wings and began to prepare for the most powerful attack I'd learnt to date.

"That was quite impressive boy," growled Arlong as he landed back in the pool, "But I don't think you can do that again, can you?"

"I can't," I said as I felt my wings began to heat up, "However, that doesn't matter. Because this fight is over!"

My wings began to glow as energy built up, followed by the inside of my ears lighting up with the same energy.

"W-what the hell?" gasped Arlong, his eyes widening.

"Take this, my strongest attack!" I roared, "SOLAR BEAM!"

Arlong seemed to realize that staying put was probably a bad idea and ducked under the water as I let out a roar and fired the attack. A beam of pure golden energy shot from my ears and hit the pool, instantly vaporizing the water in its path, and exploded, sending boiling water shooting up in a huge geyser, carrying Arlong with it as the Fishman screamed in pain from the scalding hot water. My attack faded, leaving me panting on my perch as the water started to rain down on Arlong Park. I fluttered down from my perch and switched back to Human form as I walked over to the gate where the gathered villages were all gaping at me. I reached the gate and promptly fell over

"Thats it, I'm done," I groaned, "If he stands up after that, someone else can fight him."

"WHOOAOOA, THAT WAS SO COOLLL!" yelled a familiar voice.

I tilted my head to the side and was unsurprised to see Luffy stood there, staring at me with shining eyes.

"You're some kind of Monster!" yelled Luffy.

"Urg, if I had any strength left after that last attack, I'd punch you for that," I growled.

It was at that moment that Arlong's body came crashing back down to earth. It was abundantly clear that he wouldn't be getting back up again if his red skin was anything to go by, not to mention the loud crunch and the fact he was steaming lightly.

"Huh, not bad Mr Monster," said Sanji as he prodded the boiled fishman with a toe, "He's nicely done."

I let out a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a groan.

"I really need more training with that attack," I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Why?"

I opened one eye and saw Nami stood over me.

"Why did you help?" she asked, "You had no reason to."

"I had plenty of reasons," I said, shutting my eye again, "I don't like bullys, I owe Nojiko and Nako and I really wanted to try out my abilities in a real fight. Oh, by the way, idiots at 12 oclock."

"Huh?"

"Hold it!" came that rat general's annoying voice.

"I'm gonna use Rest," I said, "Wake me in eight hours and not before."

With that, I conked out.

 **And I'm gonna end this one here. I know its a bit short, but the fights over and Marcus is out like a light, so its as good a place as any.**

 **So, what did you think of the first look at another user of the Poke-Poke Fruits, Koneko the Mew? Shes not as sweet as she may appear though.**

 **Yes, Ash is a D, because why not? I'm probably gonna take characters from Pokemon to flesh out the Sinnoh crew.**

 **Anyway, I'm signing out, so leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Straw Hat Wyvern

Waking up on a deserted island with no idea how I got there is one thing, but finding a Devil Fruit and getting my ass turned into a bloody Wyvern was a step too far. Aw well, at least this world's gonna be fun!

 **And we're back. Don't have anything to say here, so lets dive straight in. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

It had been three days since Arlong's defeat and the Villages hadn't once stopped partying. I was currently hanging from a porch roof, wrapped in my wings that were thankfully soundproof and trying to get some sleep. I'd mostly recovered, but Solar Beam currently took a massive toll on me. It caused damage to whatever it was in my body that allowed me to use my abilities, leaving me sore and drained for days afterwards.

I opened my eyes as someone knocked on my wings and shifted the membranes so I could see out. Stood in front of me was Johnny and Yosaku, looking somewhere between starstruck and nervus.

"You said you wanted to talk to us earlier Big Bro Marcus?" said Johnny.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something," I said as I flipped from my perch and switched to Human form, "When Arlong mentioned meeting someone like me before, you flinched. Do you know something about it?"

The two Bounty Hunters hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah, we do," said Yosaku, "They Jolly Roger Arlong described belongs to the Sinnoh Pirate Fleet, a Pirate fleet that operates on the Grand Line. We've only heard rumors, but we managed to find this."

He held out a sheaf of papers with a golden wheel over crossed bones printed on the cover.

"Whats this?" I asked, taking the papers.

"Its all of the Wanted Posters of the people who make up the Sinnoh pirates," said Johnny, "Everyone in there is insanely strong and much, much more dangerous than Arlong."

I began flipping through the papers, noting that it started with the lowest bounty and going up. Some of the Bountys were quite low for the Grand Line, but they were relatively few and it didn't take long to reach people with a higher than some of the Warlords. Then, I saw something that made the bottom drop out of my stomach.

"Mew Koneko, wanted dead or alive," I read, "Bounty...90,000,000! Mass destruction, murder, approach with extreme caution or a very big gun?"

That...was higher than Crocodile! Sure, it wasn't anything in comparison to some of the nuts in the world, but still! That'll teach me for assuming she was harmless from her antics and Devil Fruit. I'd actually forgotten that Mew could be pretty damn powerful and this was a world where a little girl legitimately could obliterate an entire fleet. I swallowed and flipped the page, only to be met with a very familiar face. Only he wasn't familiar in the One Piece world.

"Ketchum D. Ash, 100,000,000," I muttered as I started flipping through again.

Unlike before where the individuals were just people, now I was seeing people I recognized from the Pokemon world. People like Gym Leaders, League Members, even high ranking members of the various vilnius teams. Finally, I reached the last few pages that were indicated as being AVOID AT ALL COST! There were five pages here, with the first being for 'DNA Kenway' with a standing bounty of 300,000,000, the second being Spatial Priscilla at 500,000,000, a number shared by the next two, being Temporal Daniel and Renegade Teresa. Each of the posters had warnings to stay well away from them or risk being wiped of the face of the earth. If my suspicions as to which powers they had were right, that was probably a very good idea.

The last page didn't have a picture, or even a bounty, just a name. Gol D. Red.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I yelped, "If Arlong tangled with these guys, how the hell is he still alive?!"

Johnny and Yosaku both shrugged helplessly.

"Not a single clue," said Johnny, "According to all the stories, not even the Marines will willingly tangle with the Sinnoh Pirates, even when they're out of there territory on the Grand Line."

"Why doesn't Red have a Bounty?" I asked, still trying to absorb the fact that Roger apparently had family in this fucked up version of the world.

"Probably because the Government doesn't want to tangle with him after he took down one of the Yonko."

I froze and slowly turned to face the two bounty hunters.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that," I said a tad horsley.

"Red defeated one of the Yonko a few years ago and took his title," said Johnny, "Well, according to the rumors at least. Its hard to figure out whats real or not when all we have to go on is word of mouth."

I stopped listening after the first statement in favor of sinking down into a sitting position. I'm not entirely sure why I was surprised considering Red lieutenants were only a step below Ace in terms of their bounties and had the powers of the Creation Trio, he likely had the power of Arceus and was related to _GOL D. FUCKING ROGER!_

"Fuck me," I groaned as I slammed my head into the wall I was leaning against.

* * *

The next day, everyone was gathered at the shore to see off the Straw Hats. As they were lugging all the supplies onto the Going Merry, I approached Luffy with a bag slung over my shoulder.

"Hey Luffy, you interested in taking on another Devil Fruit user?" I asked.

"Huh?" said the Rubber Man, turning to face me, "What do you mean?"

"I wanna come with you," I said, "As much fun as I've had here, I'm starting to get restless. Plus, I can't keep leaning on Nojiko."

Luffy eyed me for a moment with surprising seriousness.

"Why?" he asked, "Whats your dream?"

I grinned.

"To become as strong as I can and see the world," I said, "And who better to do that with than the guy whos gonna be King of the Pirates?"

Luffy stared at me, before he gave a wide grin.

"Sure, welcome aboard Mr Monster!"

"Gak!"

I glared at the Rubber Man.

"Let me make this perfectly clear," I groaned out as the rest of the crew paused to look at me, "If anyone calls me a Monster…"

I transformed and let out a sound wave that blew up a nearby boulder.

"I'll do that to your eardrums! Kapish? My name is Marcus."

"WHOOOAAAOO! SO COOL!" yelled Luffy.

"I think your gonna be an interesting addition to the crew Marcus," said Zoro as he lugged another crate on board, "Now why don't you help us load the ship?"

I switched back to Human form and grabbed a crate, easily hefting it as I followed the swordsman up the gangplank.

"Hey, wheres Nami?" asked Sanji after he greeted me and introduced himself.

"Last I saw her she was planning to make an exit," I said as I stowed my gear, "She'll be here, don't worry."

To prove me right, Nami's voice echoed across the water.

"Set sail!"

Everyone turned to see her stood on the far side of the crowd.

"See?"

What followed was pretty much as expected, with Nami stealing everyone's wallets and performing a rather impressive long jump from the dock to the ship.

"Eh, I'd give it a 9.6," I said as Cocoyasi vanished over the horizon.

Nami shot a glare at me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I joined the crew," I said with a grin, "On that note, these are delicious."

I held up the half eaten tangerine in my hand.

"Wha-HEY!" yelled Nami, "Those aren't ready yet!"

"Eh, my Zoan form loves fruit, so I doubt it'll to me any harm," I said, ducking under a kick from Sanji.

"DON'T YOU GO AGAINST NAMI'S WISHES!" shouted the lovestruck cook.

"Hey, how come he gets one?" wined Luffy.

"Because this isnt from those," I said, jerking a thumb at the trees on the Going Merry, "Nojiko gave me a bag before we left."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" asked Nami.

"Because your reaction was priceless."

"Grr, why you..!"

I just stuck my tongue out and transformed, flying up to the top of the mast and hanging off from the crows nest.

* * *

The next few days were relatively peaceful, or as peaceful as it could be around Luffy at least. I'd basically been designated as the lookout since my enhanced senses made me perfect for the job, so I spent a lot of time up the mast, keeping an eye and ear out for anything odd. Finally, the day that Luffy's wanted poster came around, bringing with it an interesting change that I really should have seen coming.

"Huh, thats interesting," I said, looking down at the poster in my hand.

When Nami had opened her paper, two flyers had fallen out, one with a picture of Luffy as expected, but the other showed a photo of me in my Noivern form.

"Wyvern Marcus, wanted dead or alive for...10,000,000?" I read, "Huh, thats not bad considering all I did was kick Arlong's scaly behind."

"Why are you lot celebrating?" demanded Nami, glaring at the dancing males on the crew, "This means we'll all be in danger!"

"Calm down Nami," I said, "I doubt we'll run into anyone we can't deal with before we enter the Grand Line. Besides, Pirates use there bounties as a kind of scoring system, so its a point of pride for most of them."

"Most?"

"Yeah, I don't care either way," I said, folding up my poster and slipping it into my jacket, "Besides, its not like anyone will recognize me unless I transform."

"I guess thats true," said Nami.

I grinned and gave her a thumbs up. At that moment, a battered looking ship flying Marien colours sailed past.

"Huh, I think we're gonna have our first fight," I said, "Too bad its gonna be against a bunch of idiots."

I turned and shimmied back up the mast, leaving Fullbody and his goons to Luffy and Zoro as I turned my attention out to sea in the direction of the Grand Line.

"Hehe, I can't wait!" I said.

* * *

"Hmm, interesting."

"So, do you think he's strong enough now Daniel?" said the purple eyed shadow.

"Can it Teresa."

"Don't start fighting again you two," said the pink eyed shadow, "What now captain?"

Gol D. Red sighed and sat back in his chair, letting Marcus' wanted poster drop onto his desk.

"Koneko found him on Conomi island and talked to him," he said, "She said he seemed like a nice guy and quite strong, even without training. I don't think he'll be a weak link."

"But your not sure?"

"No."

"So what should we do?" asked Daniel.

"Apparently he's joined the Straw Hat's crew and they're headed for the Grand Line."

"Shank's little protege?" asked Teresa, "Well, that should be interesting."

"We'll see how he does," said Red, "I get the feeling that some of our friends may run into the Straw Hats in time. We'll see how Marcus does against them."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'll send Kenway."

The Lieutenants of the Sinnoh Pirates stared at there Captain in shock.

"Er, isnt that a bit much?" asked Daniel, "I mean, chances are Kenway will kill the kid. I thought you wanted to recruit him?"

"I do, but…"

Red gave a grin that anyone who knew a person with the initial D in their name would instantly recognize.

"That kid Luffy plans to be King of the Pirates. If Wyvern Marcus wants to be a part of his crew, he can't be anything less than the best. If he can't survive Kenway, he doesn't deserve to be on Luffy's crew. Its as simple as that."

 **And we're done. Another short chapter, but aw well.**

 **I'm probably gonna get some flack for Red and his relation to Roger, not to mention the fact I'm replacing one of the Yonko (although I'm not sure which yet. It won't be Shanks or Whitebeard though) but he does have the power of Arceus and a fair number of legendaries at his disposal.**

 **Speaking of, if my beloved fans have any OC ideas I could use for the Sinnoh crew, I'd be open to them. I can't guarantee that I'll use them of course, but it might help me later down the line. Stick with Pokemon based Devil Fruits if you have any ideas.**

 **Anyway, I'm done, so I'm signing out. Please leave a review!**


End file.
